


Piano Men

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, piano duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean falls in love with the Novak twins who do Piano Duels, but has no clue how to tell them. Luckily, they know though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> Inspired by ltleflrt's post on Tumblr:  
> "Someone should write a fic where Dean gets a job at a swanky piano bar. He has to dress up in nice slacks and crisp white button down shirts under a bright red waistcoat and bow tie. All the ladies love his sweet smile and his friendly chatter, but no one can score a date with him. 
> 
> What they don’t know is that it’s because he’s in love with the bar’s main attraction. Castiel and James Novak do their Dueling Piano’s act Thursday through Saturday nights, and only Dean knows their staged teasing is real flirtation. And when he starts working there, they start teasing each other about how much they like Dean, practically dueling over him with their music. 
> 
> They both win tho, because he goes home with them every night."

Dean enjoyed his job very much. He’d never thought that he would find his calling as a waiter of sorts in a swanky jazz bar, but he absolutely loved it. He spent his nights weaving between people enjoying the piano music, and Dean was finally ready to admit that he was a fan of jazz as well.

The best part of his job, though, was enjoying the Duelling Pianists. They were twins, and they were two of the best piano players anyone could get. And they had decided that the joint where _Dean_ worked was as good a place as any to perform their sets. They played Thursdays through to Saturdays, but the Friday evenings were the best.

Castiel and Jimmy would be dressed up every evening, but they were always vying for someone’s attention in their pieces. They picked someone from the audience every night, and they would be duelling for their favours, so to speak. Dean enjoyed it very much, but was so very jealous of whoever was in their spotlight that some nights he almost gave up on the whole job. He just wanted Castiel and Jimmy to pay attention to _him_ , not a random lady from the audience.

Dean understood, though. They worked exactly the same way as he did. The flirting would give them more tips, and well… Dean did that too. No one ever actually caught his attention beyond the _hey they are cute and attractive_ , but flirting definitely helped pay the bills. Apparently his appearance was a big factor as well, especially because he was wearing a crisp suit every evening, and wore his hair slicked back. He just wished that he would be able to capture the eyes of the twins.

 

When he came into work Thursday evening, the twins were waiting for him.

“Hello Dean,” they said in unison.

“Hi, Castiel, Jimmy,” Dean answered. He was wary of their intentions, but their expressions were open and honest, so Dean decided to trust them. “How can I help you?”  
“We were wondering if you would like to be our judge, tonight,” one of the twins said. Dean didn’t even want to guess who was who.

Dean licked his lips. “You… you do realise that I’m just a waiter, right?”

“We do,” said the other twin. “We’d just like to have a change of scenery once in a while.”

Dean blinked. This couldn’t be happening, right? The two most gorgeous people in the world were not asking him to be their judge and be wooed by their amazing piano play, right?  
“I…” Dean stood there, his mouth gaping, while the twins were watching him. He closed his mouth with an audible click and swallowed his pride. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

The twins grinned and saluted Dean. “We’ll see you later tonight, then.”

 

A few weeks later, Dean was once again approached to be their judge, and this time around, it was a little easier for him to accept. He’d already accepted that he’d be blushing heavily while they did their piece, and that he would never get over that and wake up hard for the next few mornings thinking about how good the twins looked.

He was in love, definitely, but he didn’t know how to approach either Castiel or Jimmy, and he didn’t know anything about them at all, so it was destined to be awkward anyway.

 

Then, one night after one of the duels Dean had been refereeing, he was sent home early because it was a slow night, and even though it meant that he would be paid a little less that month, he was happy for it.

He was even happier when he managed to run into the twins on their way out – although their way out was rather static and involved them… kissing? Dean had to look again and gasped audibly as he saw the twins locking lips again and again. It solved one thing for him, though, and now he knew that the twins were actually involved. There was only one thing he needed to know, and that was if they were open to sharing.

The twins were breaking up their kiss now, and they looked directly at Dean, who stood there like a deer frozen in the headlights. Castiel and Jimmy slowly let go of each other, and moved closer to Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” one of them said. “Did you see something… interesting?” He looked down at Dean’s crotch, and Dean hastily covered it. He might have been a bit more aroused than was… appropriate.

The other twin huffed. “Of course he did, Jimmy. Did you not notice how he was looking at us the past few months?”

“Oh,” Jimmy said, and Dean echoed that. He hadn’t known that he was such an open book to either Jimmy or Castiel, but apparently Castiel had read him easily.

“Yes,” Castiel said. He was standing right in front of Dean. “You have wanted us for a long time. Well… here I am, at least.” Castiel closed the distance to kiss Dean, but was pushed away by Jimmy.

“I want him too. We have to share.”

Dean just looked on and kissed both of them on their cheeks. “Whoa, let’s settle this, okay. I like the both of you.”

“We know,” Castiel said. “We like you, too.”

It was awkward, but both Jimmy and Castiel kissed Dean after that, and that was one of the best moments of Dean’s life.

 

A few weeks later, Dean was finally settled into his new life. Now, when he looked at the twins perform, he knew that they were battling over him, and that they were now actively flirting with him while performing. It was the best feeling ever, and he was so glad that it had come to this point.

When they were actively flirting with someone else, Dean only felt the slightest sting of jealousy. He knew, that at the end of the night, they would go home with him, and he would be able to work out all the kinks they had, and get rid of that jealousy streak again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: fpwoper
> 
> Leave me a prompt if you want to (in the comments or in a pm, idc. Just... I'm running out of ideas here)


End file.
